Firebird's Finery
Firebird's Finery is an item set in Diablo III. It is the defensive class set for s for level 70. This set can only drop at Torment difficulty. All set pieces are restricted to Wizards only. Even transmogrification of these items is only available to Wizards. Pieces The set consists of seven pieces. Six pieces are required to complete the set, and all of them are Wizard-restricted. *Firebird's Breast (Chest Armor) *Firebird's Down (Pants) *Firebird's Eye (Source) *Firebird's Pinions (Shoulders) *Firebird's Plume (Helm) *Firebird's Talons (Gloves) *Firebird's Tarsi (Boots) Set Bonus: *If the character dies, a will fall from the sky to revive them (60 seconds cooldown) (2 pieces) *Dealing Fire damage with one of the Wizard skills causes the enemy to take 1000% damage as Fire per second for 3 seconds. This effect can be repeated a second and third time by different skills. If an enemy is burning due to three different skills simultaneously, the enemy will Ignite, dealing 3000% damage per second until they die (4 pieces) *The Wizard gains +200% increased damage and 3% reduced damage taken for each enemy that is Ignited with 3 different skills. This effect can stack up to 20 times. An Ignited Elite monster grants full 20 stacks (6 pieces) The Meteor actually deals damage (always strikes with the Molten Impact skill rune). When the Wizard receives fatal damage, they will have 1.25 seconds of invulnerability (cannot move or act during this time), be healed to full Life, and then ready to fight on. Any beneficial ongoing effects (i.e buffs) are retained: the character does not count as having died in the first place. This cooldown cannot be reduced by any means, only being reset by entering a Greater Rift or in case of actual death. Meteor revival triggers before Unstable Anomaly and other life-saving effects (as of 2.4.1). The second bonus augments all Fire damage done with skills, ignoring Proc Coefficient. The damage over time debuff is renewed with each application, but only stacks if applied by different skills. It deals 1000% of total (with Critical Hits, Attack Speed and Elemental Damage skill bonus) damage per second (that is, 3000% over 3 seconds). This damage over time does not roll Critical Hits, but does take the player's Critical Hits Chance / Damage into account, increasing damage over time accordingly. Any source of Fire damage will work, as long as it is resolved on the Wizard's behalf and comes from a skill: even a will apply it. If it stacks 3 times, it will count as Ignite effect. Note that all Archon skills, and even Chantodo's Resolve Wave of Destruction, all count as different skills. Once Ignite is active, it will no longer add to this DoT (additional Fire damage will not apply any more damage over time), but the debuff will last up to 5 minutes, or until either the Wizard or the victim die, renewing with every Fire damage hit. There is no limit of how many targets can be ignited at a time. While ignited, the enemy will display a blaze, also showing a small fire vortex above the enemy's head when the effect reaches its full potency. Note that leaving the level or venturing too far (roughly 200 yards) from the victim stops the Ignite damage over time, and resumes it only when the Wizard comes back. Some monsters can remove it by disappearing: examples are the Shadow of Diablo and Terror Demons. Monsters that can turn invulnerable for a short time, like using a Shielding affix, will take no damage while it lasts, but will not clear the ongoing Ignite burning. The last bonus empowers the Wizard even further: the more enemies burn at once, the more damage the Wizard deals and the less damage the Wizard receives. Only enemies with full 3000% damage per second burning (Ignite with 3 stacks) count towards this bonus, though, and effect updates every time the number of burning foes changes (i.e. new ones are Ignited, or the old ones die). The damage buff and protection buff are multiplicative to other similar modifiers. The buffs can go up to 20 stacks (which is equal to 4000% increased damage dealt and 60% reduced damage taken). If an Elite is burning, the counter immediately adds 20 stacks, but this still does not allow one to gain more than 20 stacks (note that Rare Monsters' minions count as regular foes for this purpose). The buff ceases to function if the Wizard is too far from a burning foe, but is restored once the Wizard gets back (and the Ignite effect resumes to deal actual damage). Due to the way this set works, the Wizard becomes extremely powerful when at least one Elite foe is nearby (and a master Treasure Goblin hunter), but considerably less potent against normal enemies. Also, a bug causes some Unique Monsters to not count as Elites for this set, with no apparent reason. Trivia *Set name and bonuses are a likely reference to a mythic phoenix, a bird of pure smokeless flame that, upon death, is reborn from its own ashes. *A Firebird set exists in World of Warcraft as well, as a class set for Shamans. *Only two of the Wizard spells ( and ) benefit from this set without a skill rune, and only one damaging spell (Ray of Frost) cannot benefit from it at all (since it cannot be changed to deal Fire damage). Development *Unlike the Vyr's Amazing Arcana, Firebird's set originally was defense-oriented and mostly valued by Hardcore characters. Its 6-piece bonus was making enemies killed with Fire damage explode, igniting other enemies in vicinity. Prior to 2.4, it also caused enemies hit by Fire spells to explode for 400% damage as Fire to enemies within 10 yards. *Prior to 2.4, life-saver effect of this set had a 300 seconds cooldown, the longest possible cooldown in game. *Prior to 2.4.2, dealing any Fire damage would cause the enemy to take the same amount of Fire damage over 3 seconds, stacking up to 3000% damage per second. After reaching 3000% damage per second, the enemy would be Ignited and burn until they die. As 6-piece bonus, the Wizard's damage done was increased by 40% for each Ignited enemy, stacking up to 60 times. An Elite that was burning increased damage by 2000% (50 stacks), but only one Elite damage bonus might be active at a time. *The set had known bugs in 2.4 and 2.4.1; the damage bonus from elites could be obtained permanently via a glitch. However, this bug was discovered in the middle of Season Six, and developers allowed it to be kept to avoid messing with the leadership boards mid-Season.